1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a field monitoring system using a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a field monitoring system using a mobile terminal, which can generate video and/or audio information and location information and can transmit the video and/or audio information and the location information to a control server via wireless communication at a scene of an incident or an accident that may occur during on-duty time of a personnel member of public institutions such as armies, the police, fire departments and security companies, and which can be compatible with or can replace a conventional fixed capturing device mounted on vehicles of armies, the police, fire departments, and security companies, thus, in the event of the incident or the accident, being able to capture the scene of the incident or the accident during a period from a time when the personnel member boards the vehicle to a time when the incident or the accident is cleared.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional technology, monitoring of a field in which an incident or an accident occurs during the performance of work by a personnel member of public institutions such as armies, the police, fire departments, and security companies is heavily dependent on radio communication with the personnel member located in the field, or an aural or documentary report made by the personnel member. Further, for purpose of collecting evidential data, conventional technology utilizes a fixed capturing device mounted on a vehicle, or a technical personnel such as video recording crew to capture a scene of the incident or the accident.
However, the conventional technology is disadvantageous in that, in an emergency situation that may occur unexpectedly to the technical personnel sent to the scene of accident, the detection of a current situation by a control center may be delayed, and it is difficult for members in the field and members in the control center to agree with each other, and detecting locations of individual members in the field is difficult when the area of the incident or the accident is wide and a plurality of members are sent into the field.
Further, it is difficult to capture an image or video of the scene of the incident or the accident for recordation due to, for example, the occurrence of unexpected events, insufficient number of the technical personnel, and the presence of blind spots created by spatial limitations such as side streets or indoor areas.